


Jealousy

by Meicdon13



Series: Like a Living Thing [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not supposed to hurt that much. Actually, it's not supposed to hurt at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used were "30. Angsts (~seeing you and the other)," from [30_angsts](http://30-angsts.livejournal.com/), and "2. Passion," from [30_deathfics](http://30-deathfics.livejournal.com/).

Kougaiji thinks that he might be hurting Sanzo as he pounds the human into the hard, lumpy, mattress beneath them. The youkai’s hips are slamming violently against the blond’s and Kougaiji dimly thinks that there will be bruises there come morning.

But at that moment, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the body writhing beneath him on the bed, the bitten lips that refused to let a single sound escape between them, the lust-glazed purple eyes staring back into his lilac ones.

* * *

_It’s strange how Goku manages to make Sanzo smile. Rarely does the itan succeed, but he does, sometimes. When there’s no one else around and when Sanzo’s in an especially good mood._

_It’s strange how easy it is for the blond to relax just the tiniest bit more when he’s around the brunet. How the scowl on his face isn’t as deep as usual. How obvious it is from Sanzo’s posture that he’s a lot less tense when Goku’s the only one with him._

_Most of all, it’s strange how Kougaiji suddenly feels like attacking Goku and beating the brunet into a bloody pulp. For the most part, he actually likes the itan. After all, Goku is an honorable enemy. But it’s moments like these when Goku and Sanzo think that they’re alone that make the youkai want to kill the golden-eyed boy._

_It’s strange how insanely jealous Kougaiji gets at these moments._

* * *

A growl issues from between Sanzo’s lips and his short, blunt, human nails rake down Kougaiji’s back, barely breaking the skin. It’s simply a small discomfort; nothing more than light flickers of pain that almost barely register in the redhead’s mind.

A low, animalistic snarl escapes the youkai as he grabs the blond’s hands and pins them above his head. He redoubles the force of their coupling, making Sanzo cry out in pain or in pleasure; Kougaiji’s not sure which one it is and he doesn’t really care.

He tells himself that it doesn’t matter anyway; what matters is that he marks his territory. What’s important is the need for him to stake his claim and make everyone aware that Sanzo was _his_. His and no one else’s.

* * *

_“Sanzo?”_

_“Hn.”_

_Goku’s head is on Sanzo’s chest, directly above the blond’s heart. The itan can actually hear it if he closes his eyes and listens carefully. He does just that before going on to speak. “You know I don’t like you like that, right?”_

_“Like what, stupid monkey?”_

_The brunet knows that the insult has become more of a pet name, nowadays, and he simply smiles. “I don’t like you the way Gojyo likes Hakkai. I like you the way you like your master.”_

_Sanzo’s hand makes its way into the mop of unruly brown hair on top of the itan’s head and stays there, not moving. “Komyou Sanzo?” he said softly and Goku nods in reply._

_“Yup.” He shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around Sanzo’s waist. “That one.”_

_Sanzo smiles. It’s small, but it’s there._

* * *

Kougaiji growls deep in his throat as he climaxes. Beneath him, Sanzo is still hard so the redhead snakes a hand between their bodies to pump the blond’s erection. At the same time, he lets go of Sanzo’s hands to trail his other hand across the human’s pale chest, moving across smooth skin and stopping at the blond’s throat.

Frustration is evident in Sanzo’s features and he thrusts his hips harder, trying to find release. Kougaiji leans down and hisses into the blond’s ear, “I hate you.”

Those three words send the monk over the edge and even as he’s shuddering from the force of his orgasm, Kougaiji’s hand tightens on his throat. The redhead squeezes and squeezes and squeezes until the purple eyes grow dull and blank and the blond’s body becomes limp.

The youkai prince’s half-lidded lilac eyes look at the dead face and he closes the lifeless eyes staring at him. It’s not supposed to hurt that much. Actually, it’s not supposed to hurt at all. Kougaiji lies back down on the bed and wraps his arms around Sanzo’s dead body. The sutra can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
